


Sharp Edges

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Fair Game Week (RWBY), M/M, Reconciliation, no-one is hurt but please take care if you might find this upsetting, this opens with an argument where light furniture is pushed and thrown across a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Qrow turned to face Clover at last. His eyes were a shade of red Clover hadn't seen before, and his whole body shook as he took a step towards Clover.There is more than one way to hurt those you care about.Sharp edges have consequences, IGuess that I had to find out for myselfSharp Edges - Linkin Park
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Sharp Edges

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fair Game Week 2020 on Tumblr: Day 5 - Hurt

"Don't you dare—"

Qrow turned his back, pushing a table across the floor to clatter into another one, knocking over two chairs.

"Well, isn't it just like you to turn away from the truth. Try acting your age and accepting a few facts for a change. You never know, you might even enjoy it." Clover's raised voice had an overwrought edge to it as he glared at the other man's back. "Or you can carry on riding the wave of _the legendary Huntsman Branwen._ " Each word beat against Qrow's back. _Why can't he just hit me? Then I could fight back..._

Clover hadn't finished. "You love to play the martyr, don't you? _Legendary Huntsman Branwen_ who fights against all the odds, _Legendary Huntsman Branwen_ who goes it alone to save humanity, _Legendary Huntsman Branwen_ who tore his family apart and didn't even—"

Qrow turned to face Clover at last. His eyes were a shade of red Clover hadn't seen before, and his whole body shook as he took a step towards Clover. Instinctively Clover stepped sideways, putting a table between them.

"Oh what a brave soldier-boy. Worried your good luck might run out on you? What a disaster that would be, poor little soldier-boy. Taken by the hand when Lady Luck stepped in to coat your life with good fortune. Helping you through every test, every battle, every promotion, every person you've ever screwed..." Qrow's voice faltered but he continued, picking up a chair and throwing it across the room. "She turned her back the day I arrived though, didn't she? No more good luck for the ever fortunate Captain Fucking Ebi." He scowled at Clover, his chest heaving, his hands itching to throw another chair.

Clover stood stiffly, staring back, his eye catching a movement through the glass panel of the briefing room door. Ignoring Qrow, he strode to the door and pulled it open. A whisk of movement at the end of the corridor told him Marrow had run off just in time. He turned round to face Qrow. "We're done, I think?"

"Too right." Qrow shoved past Clover and followed Marrow's route, away from the briefing room and the person he'd thought might come to mean something to him.

Clover straightened the tables. _Stupid fucking bastard._ He righted the chairs which Qrow had kindly rearranged. _Do I mean him, or me?_ He slowly left the room. _Probably both._

❖

Team RWBY were in conference mode. It had been five days since the argument in the briefing room and they had all had enough.

"What's it all about, anyway?" Ruby didn't understand why they couldn't just _get on_.

"Nobody knows." Yang held Blake's hand, her own trembling slightly. "I only hope—"

"I don't believe he has returned to his— former coping mechanism." Weiss spoke precisely but she was also concerned about Qrow's current mood. "Although I have to say, this is a very unprofessional way to behave."

"Never mind unprofessional, he looks really sad _all the time_ , Clover must have hurt him somehow." Ruby just wanted Uncle Qrow to be happy.

Weiss looked at her sharply. "Why Clover? Why would it be his fault?"

"C'mon Weiss, surely you've seen him. He's going through the motions but that cheery face checked out several days ago." Yang gripped Blake's hand tighter.

Blake covered Yang's hand with her own. "Why don't you speak to Qrow? At least you'll know, and maybe then you can help him. _We_ can help him."

Yang exchanged a look with Ruby. "You up for this?"

Ruby jumped up. "Let's do it now."

  


Qrow stretched out on his bed, managing to relax a little. The last few days had been a torment and he was glad of the afternoon's downtime.

_Just when I'd got something good, I had to blow it. Well played, Branwen._

The raw fury he had felt as he shouldered Clover aside on leaving the briefing room was replaced by an aching hollowness, and the knowledge he had hurt Clover more than he ever intended. _Overstepped the mark big time._ Then he recalled what Clover had said to him. What he'd said about _family..._

Some of the fury forced its way to the surface again, along with hot tears which he rubbed away with an impatient gesture.

The soft tapping at his door interrupted his thoughts. _Huh, an apology. About time._ But it wasn't Clover standing in the hallway.

"Hi kids, what's up?"

"We want _you_ to answer that question." Yang pushed past him, Ruby following after she'd given Qrow a quick hug. He closed the door, looking back at them. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

Yang frowned. "Who are you trying to kid? This might have counted as fine for you six months ago, but things have changed, haven't they?"

Ruby took Qrow's hand and pulled him to sit on the edge of the bed. They stood before him with the air of two interrogators determined to get the information they wanted.

"Come on Uncle Qrow, you and Clover have been going out for weeks now and you've been happy, what's gone wrong?"

 _Going out. Why does every phrase have to make us sound like teenagers?_ Then he remembered. _There is no_ us _any more._

He looked at Yang as she poked him in the shoulder. "Never mind going off into a dream, tell us."

"We had a row. That's all."

"That's not uncommon, you know. But why haven't you made it up yet?"

_They don't get it. How could they?_

"Look kids, it's not that simple. Some things were said... I hurt him. And he hurt me. So that's that."

Ruby sat beside him and reached her arms round him as far as she could. After a moment Yang sat the other side and did the same.

"Hurts can be mended." Yang's voice held a note of reflection as she gave Qrow a squeeze.

"I bet he feels as bad as you do Uncle Qrow, you just need to talk—"

Qrow shook them off and stood abruptly, going a few paces across the room before turning. "You know nothing about it. I know you mean well, but... not everything can be fixed. Now go, before someone says something they regret."

Ruby's face paled as Yang stood up to Qrow as best she could. "That was unnecessary. Just think about what you're throwing away before it's too late. Come on Rubes."

Qrow was left alone to reflect on how he was doing such a good job of alienating everyone he cared for.

❖

Clover picked himself up from the floor, again. "Okay, training over for today." The other Ace Ops headed out of the training simulator, chatting busily, but Marrow hung back.

"What is it, Marrow? Problem?"

"Uh, not with me, no." His tail was drooping and he looked at Clover apprehensively.

"What are you getting at?" _The last thing I want is my team on my back._

"I know the team isn't big on getting involved in personal issues, but... it's affecting your combat."

The silence stretched between them, Marrow studying the wall and Clover counting to ten before he dared to speak.

"Nice of you to show concern." His voice was icy.

"Oh come on, you know it's true. And we all know why."

"Hmm yes, got a good look the other day did you?"

"I was looking for you, I had to ask you something... I didn't hang about when I saw you and Qrow were having a blazing row."

"That's fortunate, because it's not your concern."

"Not directly, no. But if it's affecting your work then it's affecting us, and you need to do something about it."

Clover was about to pull rank and bawl Marrow out, but— _he's not wrong, and I'm not being fair._ His shoulders sagged as he put an arm across Marrow's shoulders. "You're right. And you're right to call me out on it. But—"

"You and Qrow need to sort it out. It's obvious he's miserable too."

"Yeah thanks Marrow, I had noticed. What's not obvious is what I can do about it. But I will try." He punched Marrow lightly on the arm. "Now, a post-training snack is what's needed."

Giving him a grateful look, Marrow ran off to join the rest of the team. _I wish I had his optimism._ Exactly what he was going to do about Qrow he had no idea.

❖

Clover and Qrow had been kind-of dating for about two months. _Dating_. Another word which didn’t sit right with either of them. _In a relationship_ wasn’t much better, but at least it didn’t sound like they were both fifteen years old.

A good working partnership had developed naturally—fuelled by Clover’s determined flirting—into a closer bond. Qrow enjoyed the companionship of someone nearer his own age, and Clover just enjoyed the companionship. They’d gone for coffee, played pool, visited the cinema, all the usual stuff. This had graduated to meals out, going for walks, and meals in.

It had taken Qrow a while to decide he wanted more than just friendship from Clover. He’d known for some time that Clover was keen to move things on. The hug, the kiss on the cheek, the arm across the shoulder— several times Qrow felt they were on the edge of something more. The younger man held back, knowing Qrow was not one to jump in, waiting for the right moment. In the end, Qrow had decided when the moment was right.

They had been watching a film in the common room, a comedy heist movie which the younger hunters had found entertaining. Qrow and Clover weren’t so impressed and had slipped away before the end.

“Do you want to come back to mine for coffee? Or tea?” Clover’s quarters were only a five minute walk from the common room.

Qrow usually accepted the offer of a cup of tea, so fifteen minutes later he was sitting on the sofa alongside Clover. The room was quiet after the hubbub of earlier, and Qrow sighed as he put down his mug.

“Was that a good sigh or a bad sigh?”

“Oh, definitely good. I must be getting old— I find the noise of about a dozen teenagers a bit much to handle for a whole evening.”

“We’re all getting old, Qrow. Well, older anyway. Some of us reached old a while ago.” He smiled at Qrow’s frown. “Don’t worry, it suits you.”

“Speaking of which— “ Qrow took the other’s mug and set it down. “I think it’s time.”

“Time for what? I just made the tea!” Clover laughed as Qrow stood, pulling him to his feet.

“We can microwave it afterwards.”

“Afterwards?” _Does he mean..._ Clover felt a tremor of anticipation as Qrow stepped towards him.

“If it’s what you want. I know we’ve only been seeing each other a short time, but... I’m sure this is right for me. If it’s right for you too.”

Clover’s answer was a kiss which rocked Qrow back on his heels, a kiss which told him Clover was as ready as himself.

  


Now, after less than a month of happiness for both men and a month of teasing from their colleagues, it had all come crashing down.

❖

“So we need to do something, those two lunkheads are too stubborn to know what’s for their own good.” Yang looked over her shoulder to make sure they were still alone.

“Yeah, but what exactly? We can’t force them to talk, if neither will make the first move.” Marrow scratched his head. The Ace Ops wanted to help but no-one knew how.

“I’ll talk to the others, someone must have an idea. You guys mull it over too. This stupid stand-off can’t go on.”

  


“I _think_ I might be having an idea.” Blake stared into space, one ear twitching. “How about this?” She spoke hesitantly, encouraged by the nods of the others as she outlined her thoughts.

“It could work, if we are careful.” Weiss turned to Ruby. “Will Penny be happy to help? She would be breaking the rules if she does.”

Ruby nodded enthusiastically. “She’ll help, she doesn’t like this atmosphere any more than we do.”

“I’ll speak to Marrow. Will tomorrow be too soon?” Yang looked at Weiss.

“Not if Penny agrees. We have downtime in the afternoon, don’t we? That would be ideal.”

  


Penny agreed to the subterfuge proposed by Ruby and Weiss. She knew what they planned to do was not strictly legitimate, but, “We must all do what is necessary in these difficult times to maintain unity and harmony amongst the staff.” Ruby hugged her, and they sat down to work out how best to put Blake's idea into action.

❖

Qrow threw Harbinger on the table and collapsed onto the bed. _Gods, may I_ never _experience a morning like that again._ More Grimm than you could shake a stick at— _never a wise move anyway—_ and the awareness of Clover, doing his job so professionally and competently. And not looking at Qrow. _Not once._

 _I don't care, if that's how he wants to play it._ He pulled out his scroll to turn off the annoying buzz he'd been trying to ignore.

_"I need to speak to you, something of a sensitive nature has come to my attention, and I'd appreciate your advice. Be in Small Meeting Room 2 at 15:00."_

_Oh for fuck's sake Jimmy, what now?_ The last thing Qrow needed was some kind of heart-to-heart with the General.

He pulled off his clothes and headed for the shower.

  


Clover decided there was only one way to cope with the situation. _I'll pretend the last three months were an aberration_. Easiest to return to life BQ— _Before Qrow_ —and continue in the same way he always had. Even though the prospect of this hollowed out his insides every time he contemplated it. _I'll get a transfer, if I get away from Atlas—_ A ping from his scroll interrupted his reverie.

_"Operative Ebi, please attend Small Meeting Room 2 at 15:00 for a special briefing - Ironwood."_

_Odd, why there and not in his office?_ Clover shrugged, peeling off his dirty uniform as he headed for the shower.

  


The door of Small Meeting Room 2 was closed, with no lights showing through the glass panel. _The General's usually so punctual. Strange._ Clover went in, flicked on the light and went to the window which overlooked the central training ground of the base. At the sound of footsteps in the corridor he turned, the words, "Hello General," dying on his lips as Qrow walked into the room.

"Where's Jimmy? What are you doing here?"

There was a flurry of motion at the doorway and the door clicked shut behind Qrow. He spun round and peered out of the glass panel, catching sight of a swirl of rose petals on the other side. The door handle would not turn, and he looked back at Clover. "This your idea of funny?"

"How could I have locked the door? You sure it's not just stuck—" He pushed past Qrow and pulled on the handle, with no effect.

"Bad luck," Qrow sneered. _What is_ wrong _with me? Do I_ want _him to hate me?_ "Clover, I'm—"

An urgent buzzing in his pocket interrupted Qrow, as Clover regarded him from a distance. _Was that going to be an apology?_ Qrow's eyes narrowed as he read the message, and Clover flinched at the animosity in his face when he looked up. "Did you put them up to this? Thought you were being clever?" _For Dust's sake, why am I so fucking angry still?_

Clover's scroll pinged and after a quick glance, he looked at Qrow. "No and no. Looks like we've been set up." He read the message more carefully. "So we're stuck here until we've _made up_ , is that it?"

"Yeah, those are my instructions too. Damned kids. _Made up_. We're not teenagers."

"No, but they are, I guess that's how they see things. Qrow—"

"What?" His voice was harsh, his anger at Ruby demanding an outlet. "What, Clover?" he said, more softly.

"I hate this." Clover swallowed and turned towards the window again. _He's not interested in stupid tears. Get a grip, you idiot._

There was a clatter as a chair fell over. Qrow looked through the window, not wanting to get too close to Clover whilst at the same time, wanting to get closer to him.

Clover sniffed as he stared unseeing at the training ground. "I was out of order. I had no right to bring your family into it."

"I didn't exactly hold back myself. I can be so... spiteful I hate myself sometimes."

"And the stupid thing is, I can't even remember what started it." Clover rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

"I made some brainless comment about your semblance. Which you didn't appreciate. And I think it kind of escalated." _I don't really want to replay it._

"Maybe it's better if we don't try to rehash it." He glanced sideways at Qrow, who had moved a little closer. "Don't hate yourself, Qrow. You said some unkind things, but anger makes dicks of us all."

Qrow snorted. "Definitely t-shirt worthy, that comment."

"That's more like it." Clover reached out a hesitant hand, touching Qrow's arm lightly. "I'm so sorry."

Qrow's hand closed over Clover's. "I'm sorrier." He looked up, trying a small grin.

"It's not a contest. Idiot." He pulled Qrow gently towards him, the hug releasing all the tension he'd been harbouring over the recent days. Qrow rested his head on Clover's shoulder, the weight in his stomach floating away as he whispered, "I'm still sorrier."

Clover raised Qrow's chin with one finger. "Is this us _making up_?"

"Not quite." Qrow kissed Clover's mouth so softly, Clover could barely feel the pressure of his lips. "I promise to try and be nicer in future."

"Me too." He kissed Qrow more forcefully, his fingers stroking through the older man's hair as he breathed in deeply. _I've missed being this close more than I realised._

Qrow broke away as he heard a scuffle from the doorway. The locked door swung open and several pairs of eyes peered at them from around the edge of the doorframe. "Happy now, kids?"

Clover moved behind him and wrapped his arms around Qrow's chest. "We have officially made up," he said over Qrow's shoulder.

"About time." Ruby ran into the room and enveloped both men in a hug, swiftly followed by several others until the mass of bodies threatened to topple over with the weight.

"Okay, okay. Let us out." Qrow wriggled free, smiling at Clover's bemused but beaming face.

"Of course, we still have the whole question of how you managed to send us both messages purporting to be from General Ironwood?" He surveyed them with a quelling look.

"Oh, who cares about that? A desperate situation needed an innovative solution. Isn't that what you military types like?" Yang punched Clover on the arm, saying to the others, "Come on, let's leave these two old-timers in peace."

The two old-timers were more than happy to have the quiet of the room to themselves. They had a lot of making up to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
